Blue Bird
by EvilKitten203
Summary: A water and Ice Dragon Slayer with the renowned nickname of Blue Bird, Sukai is deeply in love with a childhood friend. But could the passing of time and the rivalry formed in the GMG come between their blossoming love?
1. Chapter 1

Sukai's P.O.V

-Nineteen-

I sighed softly as I sat on a fountain that was in the middle of Crocus, playing with the bracelet that I always wore on my left wrist; it was a delicate blue chain with a silver ID tag attaching the chain together and a silver heart charm with a sapphire blue bird on it. It was a present from a dear friend a long time ago but I hadn't seen the person in so long and I doubt they'd remember me anymore, especially considering he was now…

"Hey Sukai, are you alright?" a voice asked, making me look up in surprise. Gajeel was standing there with Levy and Pantherlily and all of them were looking at me with worry in their eyes, I blinked before smiling softly.

"Yeah…I was just…reminiscing about the past…" I murmured softly, touching my bracelet once more before standing up.

"You just looked so sad for a moment there Su-chan" Levy said, frowning worriedly.

"I'm alright, really" I said with a smile.

"Alright…we were gonna head over to the hotel and relax for a bit, comin'?" Gajeel asked, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"No, I think I'm going to look around for a bit first and just…explore" I said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face while Gajeel nodded.

"Just make sure you're back by midnight alright?" Gajeel asked, making me nod in understanding.

"I know the rules, I'll see you soon okay? Bye" I smiled, turning and walking off into the crowd, easily disappearing into them. I lost the smile as I walked through the crowds, I genuinely liked Gajeel as a friend but sometimes, when I thought about the past I felt guilty because I originally hung around Gajeel because he reminded me of my dear friend but then I actually started to get along with him and he looked after me before everyone disappeared for seven years.

"Hey, girl" a voice called before a hand gripped my right wrist, stopping me from walking away. I looked up at the person holding my wrist and there were two men standing there with two exceeds; the man holding my wrist had spiky blonde hair and deep sapphire blue eyes, his clothes showed off his figure but I really didn't care about that, he also had a single white earring on his left ear.

"You're from Fairy Tail right?" he asked, not giving me a chance to look at the other man.

"I am, why?" I asked, pulling my wrist out of his grip, not liking the way he asked that question.

"You should leave Fairy Tail and come join Sabertooth, such a pretty little girl like you would do much better in our guild" he said, smirking down at me.

"You should listen to Sting-kun! He's the number one wizard in Sabertooth!" the little red exceed shouted with a smile on his face, I sighed as I turned to leave.

"I honestly don't care if he's the number one wizard of that idiotic guild…" I murmured, walking into the nearby castle gardens.

"Sabertooth isn't idiotic, you should watch what you say or you might start a fight" the blonde man, Sting, said, following me.

"Stop hassling me, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it and I'm more than capable of handling some arrogant kitten" I sighed, rubbing my shoulder and keeping my back to him.

"Hmph I bet you're just some weak little girl, you couldn't beat me if you tried" Sting said while I turned, waving my hand as water swirled around him closely; Sting stopped moving as I moved my hand down, turning the water into ice and keeping him in place.

"Please just leave me alone, I came here for peace and quiet…not to fight" I murmured, turning on my heel and walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue's P.O.V

Five minutes later…

I sighed as I finished destroying the ice that the woman had created, the magic was strong and I had difficulty getting rid of it but more than that she looked familiar, and the bracelet on her left wrist confused me, I had given a bracelet to someone dear to me a long time ago but she went missing the day after and I hadn't seen her since.

"Damn…she surprised me, using water and ice magic at once. I wonder how the hell she did that" Sting muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

"I don't know…" I mumbled, looking down as Frosch hugged my leg, looking up at me.

"Fro thinks that woman was very pretty" Frosch said, making me smile faintly and kneel down, rubbing Frosch's head.

"Fro also thinks he knows her from somewhere" Frosch said quietly, gaining Sting's attention.

"You know her?" he asked, looking at me curiously and making me sigh.

"I'm not sure, she reminds me of someone I used to know…" I sighed, standing back up.

"You going to ignore it or see if it's the same person?" he asked, making me look at him blankly.

"She's in Fairy Tail and we're in the middle of the Grand Magic Games…I'm not interested in anything but Gajeel" I muttered, partially telling the truth. I was only interested in Gajeel…until just a few moments ago when I saw that woman, now I was curious about her; especially because of that silver bracelet.

"Maybe you should start getting interested in other things, like, I don't know, that woman" Sting suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Stop being stupid Sting" I muttered, walking off towards Crocus Garden Inn, knowing Frosch was walking by my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Sukai's P.O.V

The next day…

I walked into the arena silently, sighing as I saw Orga Nanagear waiting for me already, I've seen him fight once before and this would be difficult.

"And Fairy Tail Team B's Blue Bird has taken to the field" Chapati shouted, making people boo at me, more than likely because I'm a member of Fairy Tail.

"Alright, the time limit is thirty minutes, you may start" Mato, the pumpkin mascot declared, running off as Orga held a hand out, sending black lightning at me.

"Come on Blue Bird! Kick his ass!" Fairy Tail shouted while I moved out the way quickly, running along the distance of the arena, wanting to see how far his attacks could hit.

"Running? How boring…" Orga muttered, sending black lightning at me continuously.

"What are you waiting for!? Show him how strong you are!" Natsu roared while I moved in front of Orga quickly, glowing a light blue and moving to kick him. He moved back and grabbed my leg but I let myself fall back, pressing both hands to the ground before kicking him in the gut and back flipping away from him.

"You have a good kick for such a little girl" Orga said, rubbing his gut slightly while I stood normally and shrugged off my jumper, revealing a bikini top, I had worn shorts for better movement too.

"Roar…of the Water Dragon!" I shouted, sending a large blast of water at him before running to the side, using my control over ice to freeze the water that had hit him.

"What's this? Blue Bird is taking away Orga's ability to move by not only using Water Dragon Slaying magic…but also Ice magic! What a wonderful display of magical talent!" Chapati shouted while I jumped back, avoiding a large blast of black lightning.

"Little girl…do you think those tricks will work on me?" Orga asked while walking towards me, lightning crackling around him.

"Well you never know unless you try" I murmured, smiling faintly as I moved forward quickly, pressing my palms to his chest in different spots before slamming a palm to his chin, sending him stumbling back. I took a step forward and turned quickly, slamming a foot into his jaw and sending him flying back a fair distance.

"Yes! Go Blue Bird!" Fairy Tail shouted while I moved my arms out to the side, ready for whatever happens next.

"You're beginning to annoy me girl" Orga muttered, getting back up to his feet.

"Yajima-san please tell us your opinion about Blue Bird's magic!" Chapati said while I blinked, stepping back as black lightning hit me, making pain surge through my body.

"Fairy Tail's Blue Bird…hm it's said that the dragon that raised her was one of the strongest dragons, controlling not one, but two, elements. Water and Ice, the results benefitting Blue Bird greatly…I have been lucky enough to see one of her fights before and I must say, she is most definitely a good match for Orga" Yajima said while the black lightning faded, leaving me panting from the pain.

"You should just give up little girl, that hurt right? This next one will be worse" Orga said while I moved in front of him quickly.

"And what about her nickname, where has that come from?" Chapati asked while Orga blinked in surprise and stepped back.

"Don't you dare…underestimate Fairy Tail" I murmured, slamming my palm to his forehead and then his head into the ground, creating a large crater under his head from the force.

"Ah her nickname, I believe she has that nickname due to the silver bracelet she wears constantly, combined with her magic and speed…it's only natural for her to be named that" Yajima said while I stepped back, letting out a breath of both pain and relief.

"Blue Bird...is the winner!" Mato shouted, jumping across the arena excitedly, making the crowd cheer loudly, obviously shocked at my win.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night…

I let out a breath as I landed silently near a fountain in the now abandoned streets of Crocus, it was late at night, at least two in the morning and people had gone to rest for the next day of the Grand Magic Games, leaving me the opportunity to explore by myself.

"Fro remembers you" a familiar voice said as I looked around, quickly spotting a little green exceed wearing a pink frog costume standing near me.

"From where?" I asked softly, not able to resist the urge to be nice to the innocent looking exceed.

"From yesterday…and a long time ago" the little exceed said, frowning cutely, probably trying to remember.

"Yesterday…ah you were with those men from Sabertooth" I said, recalling the incident, making the exceed nod.

"Fro saw you sneaking around so Fro followed…" Fro, the exceed said, looking a little worried.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked softly, it didn't really upset me but I was curious.

"Because Fro knows you're hurt" Fro said, placing his paws on my leg and looking up at me.

"Frosch!" a voice called as footsteps approached us, the two men from yesterday were here, along with the other exceed.

"Frosch, we were looking everywhere for you!" the little red exceed said, running up and pulling Frosch away from me.

"Come on, you shouldn't be near her, she'll freeze you" the exceed said, making me look up at the two men, finally able to pay attention to the other man.

I gasped in shock and took a step back, covering my mouth with my hands, standing across from me was my dear friend from all those years ago.

"Raios…" I whispered, my voice barely audible over the little red exceed's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue's P.O.V

I stared at the woman standing across from me; her ice blue hair had grown down to her waist, her grey eyes held more silver than they used to and she had definitely changed from the sweet, awkward little girl I used to know, but I knew it was definitely her, my dear friend…

"Sukai…" I muttered, her name sounding foreign coming from my lips.

Sukai looked shocked, her grey eyes wide with surprise, the silver making them glisten as if she were about to cry…or maybe she was about to cry, I couldn't tell which it was at the moment.

"Raios…I…" she paused, her gaze flickering to Sting briefly, urging an unknown, animalistic emotion to surge through me. I stepped forward and made Sukai disappear into the shadows with me, and taking her straight to my room, knowing no one would disturb us here and trusting Sting to watch over Frosch for me.

"I missed you so much" she whispered, wrapping her arms around me and burying her head into my chest, shaking slightly and making me forget all about that earlier feeling, replacing it with a sense of wholeness and warmth.

"Where have you been?" I mumbled, hugging her close to me, relishing in the feeling of having her in my arms again.

"I…I've been…" she trailed off for a moment before snuggling closer to me, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Could we leave this conversation alone? Just…just for a while?" she asked quietly, not lifting her head.

"Yeah…we can" I mumbled, burying my head into the crook of her neck and taking a deep breath, memorising her beautiful, addicting scent.

"Sukai" I murmured quietly, not moving away from her in fear she would disappear.

"Yes Raios?" she asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper though I could hear it as clear as day.

"My name, it's Rogue now…" I said, making her move her head slightly so she could look at me.

"Rogue…that's fine, so long as I still have my dear friend" she said, smiling faintly and making my heart beat faster for some unknown reason.

"You always will" I murmured, kissing her forehead, a habit that I seem to have kept from our childhood.


	6. Chapter 6

Sukai's P.O.V

The next day…

"Gihi so where have you been?" Gajeel asked as I stepped into my hotel room silently, using the window so that no one would notice but apparently that was for nothing since Gajeel and Levy sat in my room.

"I was…" I trailed off, trying to think of something to tell them besides the whole 'I spent the night hugging a member of Sabertooth because I snuck out last night' reason, even if Rogue was my childhood friend it wouldn't go down too well.

"Su-chan?" Levy asked, sending me a worried look. I sighed as I sat down across from them.

"I…was just with a friend" I murmured, wishing that I was still with him right now. It was just barely hitting dawn and I had left while he slept, not wanting to stay any longer in case someone walked in, it wasn't exactly an unknown fact that our guilds already didn't like each other.

"Who? You don't normally hang around people besides us" Levy said, once again looking very worried.

"Someone I haven't seen in years" I murmured, playing with my bracelet and looking away.

"Well why did you have to sneak out to see this person?" Gajeel asked, sending me a look that said I had worried him too.

"I snuck out to get some fresh air…I just happened to bump into that person while I was out there" I said softly, still fiddling with my bracelet.

"So you stayed out until dawn? That ain't like you" Gajeel said gruffly.

"I know, I lost track of time, it's been a long time since I've seen that person, we were just catching up" I said while he sniffed the air, making me pale very slightly. If he was looking for Rogue's scent and then they bumped into him later, it would cause a problem.

"A man? But it doesn't smell like you two…" Gajeel trailed off as my face heated up and I stood quickly.

"Of course we didn't do that! He's just my dear friend that I haven't seen in years!" I shouted before quickly covering my mouth, remembering that everyone else was probably still asleep.

"Gihi a bit defensive eh? Does that mean little Sukai likes this guy?" Gajeel asked, snickering at my reaction.

"No, I…I don't" I mumbled, partially telling the truth. I did like Rogue, just a little more than I should though. Instead of liking him as my dear friend, I was still completely and utterly in love with him.

"Tch whatever, just don't make a habit of this, got it?" Gajeel asked, eyeing me carefully.

"Yeah…got it" I mumbled while they both got up and left the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts, which were littered with thoughts of Rogue.


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue's P.O.V

A few hours later…

I groaned as I woke up, letting my hand feel around for the body that was meant to be next to me, sleeping. After finding nothing I sat up, sighing when I saw that she had already disappeared.

"An early riser, like always" I muttered, a small note catching my attention, it sat, neatly folded up, on my bedside table. I picked it up and unfolded it, wondering why she would leave me a note instead of just waiting and telling me herself.

"_Dear Rogue,_

_I'm sorry about leaving before you woke up but I didn't want someone to walk in and see us like that. I hope I didn't wake you up when I left and please say hello to Frosch for me"_

I smiled faintly as I read the note aloud, she was right in a way, it wouldn't be a good idea for anyone from my guild to see us like that, especially master, he'd kill the both of us.

"Yo Rogue! You up yet…whoa" Sting muttered, walking into my room, Frosch and Lector by his feet.

"What do you want?" I growled, throwing a pillow at him and using that as a distraction to hide the note in my pocket. Sting caught the pillow and laughed.

"Dude you throw like a little girl, anyway what are you doing up already? Normally I gotta drag your ass out of bed" Sting said, throwing the pillow back to me.

"I…had trouble sleeping" I lied, not wanting him to know that I had a good night's sleep, which would make him more suspicious than he already was.

"Really? Well whatever you say, what happened with that girl last night anyway?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows like an idiot.

"Nothing, I told you, I'm not interested" I muttered, getting out of bed.

"Aw but last night she was all like 'Raios…' and then you were like 'Sokia…' and then you two disappeared" Sting said while Frosch walked up to me, hugging my leg.

"Her name is Sukai" I corrected, leaning down and patting Frosch's head affectionately.

"Not interested huh? Yeah I'll bet…" he muttered, turning away and walking out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sukai's P.O.V

Later that day…

I blinked as shadows lightly tugged on my hand, staying out of sight from the other members of Fairy Tail and catching my attention. I looked down at the shadows and they swirled slightly, motioning to the back of the area for Fairy Tail which just so happened to be completely shrouded in shadows, making it very difficult for me to see what the shadows on my hand wanted me to look at, until I caught sight of Rogue standing there quietly, watching me with his crimson red eyes.

I looked over at the other members to see that they were very focused on the ridiculous event going on in the streets of Crocus and turned back towards Rogue, silently walking over to him.

"Rogue…what are you doing?" I asked softly once I reached him, making the shadows on my hand disappear, melting back into the other shadows until he called them again.

"I just want to spend some time with you, this seems like a good time Sukai" Rogue said quietly, taking my hand in his and smiling down at me faintly, a smile that I knew he reserved for Frosch and myself, I wasn't sure about Sting and Lector but I knew for certain that it was a rare smile kept for only his most precious people, and exceeds.

"You're right, it is a good time…but what if they see us?" I whispered, stepping closer to him which resulted in him wrapping an arm around my waist, the other hand still holding mine.

"They won't" he said quietly before looking up at the Lacrima screen. I turned around so I was facing the screen and Rogue released my hand, instead wrapping the arm around my waist to join the arm that was already there and making me smile when he pulled me back against his chest; simply holding me there.

"Can I ask why Sting…took this event if he gets motion sickness?" I murmured, making Rogue shrug and me blush, feeling his muscles move with the action.

"I'm not too sure, I think he just decided he'd do it because Natsu and Gajeel are doing it" Rogue muttered, making me nod in understanding.

"It's still stupid…" I murmured while Rogue sighed, resting his head on top of mine.

"Tell me about it, I have to deal with his whining later…" Rogue muttered irritably as I moved my hands onto the arms that were around my waist.

"It's okay Rogue…" I said softly, earning a slight grunt and a shake of his head.

"It really isn't…so I'll probably hide away from him" Rogue muttered while I nodded.

"You could always come hide with me, I'm normally in my hotel room" I murmured, making him nod slowly.

"I might just take you up on that offer…" he rumbled, stiffening when some Fairy Tail members began to turn and talk to other members.

"Relax Rogue…it's hard to see you in the shadows, they won't notice" I whispered, feeling him relax ever so slightly.

"I know but it still puts me on edge, it will cause trouble for the both of us if we're caught" he muttered, his grip around me tightening slightly; almost protectively.

"I know Rogue, I know" I whispered, moving my head so I could smile up at him.

"You know…I just realised how small you are compared to me? You're so delicate…I feel like I could make you break if I hug you too hard" Rogue chuckled quietly, wrapping his cloak around me so I was hidden against his chest completely.

"Hey, what are you doing Rogue?" I asked quietly while he leaned down, smiling faintly.

"Hiding you from the world" he whispered, while I tilted my head in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" I asked softly, making him glance up at the other members before looking back down at me.

"Because, you're so small and delicate…you're like my own little treasure, I need to keep you hidden from other people" he said while I blushed, smiling up at him.

"Really?" I asked curiously, making him nod his head in agreement.

"Really" he said seriously, keeping the cloak around me and making me giggle softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night…

I sighed as I walked up to Sabertooth's hotel; _The Crocus Garden Inn_. Lucy asked me to go after Natsu and contain him but as I walked into the guild, I think I might actually leave him be for a little bit considering the entire guild was in the hotel and pretty much all of them attacking Natsu except a very few amount.

"Natsu, try not to annihilate them all, save some for the games" I murmured softly as everyone's attention fell onto me, making me smile softly.

"It's the woman that beat Orga…_Blue Bird_" people whispered, watching me carefully. I looked at Natsu when he turned to me, looking very confused, probably because I wasn't meant to be here.

"Oi…why're you here?" he asked, rubbing his head in confusion while I stepped closer, waving my hand as I froze a man, an icy rose design decorating his now frozen form.

"Lucy asked me to come get you and bring you back, but seeing everyone gang up on you…I thought I might leave you to go wild for a bit" I murmured softly, crossing my arms and looking around.

"Good, cause I'm all fired up" he grinned, turning towards the guild master and running at him. I watched as the master turned to one of his members and sent him to fight Natsu, making me watch them with a small smile, knowing that Natsu would kick the guy's ass within seconds.

"You're in…MY WAY!" Natsu roared, sending the man flying into a wall and instantly knocking him unconscious, shocking most of the people.

"Heh…alright brat, let's see what you've got" the master grunts, moving forward as Natsu made flames surround his fists. I watched as Natsu ran at the master and attacked him, not causing much damage and further shocking members of Sabertooth.

"Alright, that's enough" a woman said as she appeared between Natsu and the master, negating their attacks.

"Minerva, why did you interfere? I could have easily beaten the brat into the ground" the master said, having a slight whine in his voice.

"I know that father, but there is another guest here that would have gotten involved…and that wouldn't be good for Sabertooth's image to have the _Sorcerer's Weekly_ write about how Sabertooth's master defeated two participating members of the Grand Magic Games" the woman, Minerva, said while looking at me. I walked forward and moved my arms to my sides, making sure that I would be able to move in time if she were to start a fight with me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked softly, making Minerva smile like she was above me in every way.

"Of course, what would a weakling like you want to know?" she asked while I disappeared, reappearing in front of her a few moments later; Happy in my arms.

"Why is your magic so weak?" I asked, stepping back as she tried to hit me.

"Girl, tell me how you got that cat back!?" she demanded, looking more than a little pissed which made me smile calmly.

"You didn't answer my question so I refuse to answer yours. Besides, it's time for us to leave Natsu" I said as I turned away from Minerva and walked down to Natsu, who blinked in shock before nodding.

"Uh right, right…let's go then" he muttered, taking Happy from me before walking out the guild doors; with me at his heels. I paused and turned back to her when I reached the doors, making her glare at me.

"Natsu came here to tell you to treat your guild members more like family members and not to cast them out…I'm going to add something to that" I paused before slamming my palm into the door of the hotel, making ice quickly encase the entire room, leaving the people alone but freezing the floors, furniture and basically anything that wasn't living.

"If you want to use our own members against us, threaten us, or anything like that…be ready for a war because we just simply don't know the meaning of holding back" I smiled pleasantly, reaching out and slamming the doors behind me, smiling wider when I heard the ice shattering inside, probably scaring more than a few Sabertooth members.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys, Now this is the chapter rated M...just a heads up**

The next day…

I stumbled along the empty streets of Crocus, it was late at night and for some reason I had actually tried to have a drinking match against Gajeel, even Levy joined in so while I was trying to get back to my hotel room Gajeel had to deal with an extremely drunk Levy.

"Sukai?" Rogue's voice drifted to me as I tripped and fell over, landing on the ground hard.

"Oww…" I whined, sitting up and rubbing my forehead faintly, wanting the pain to go away.

"Sukai what's wrong with you?" Rogue muttered as he knelt next to me, his hand resting on my back while the other hand made me look up at him so he could look me over.

"Rogue…" I murmured before smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck, making him fall back onto the ground with me laying on his chest and snuggling into him with a drunken smile.

"Sukai…are…are you drunk?" Rogue asked with a dark blush, making me giggle and bury my head into the crook of his neck.

"Just a little~ I…I was drinking with Gajeel" I mumbled, not realising how my breath hit his neck.

"W-Why would you drink with him Sukai…?" Rogue muttered, his voice sounding shaky.

"Because he reminds me of you Rogue~ And I was really lonely" I mumbled, gripping the back of his shirt slightly.

"Gajeel…reminds you of me?" he asked quietly, making me nod my head.

"Yeah…but it's not the same, it doesn't feel the same like when I'm with you" I said, moving my head back so I could look up at Rogue's face.

"I don't think I understand, is it because we're closer friends?" Rogue asked, looking confused though I noticed he was still blushing.

"No, it's because I love you" I mumbled, leaning up and kissing Rogue; blushing at the feeling of his lips on mine and the way my heart sped up. I felt Rogue hesitate before kissing me back, our lips moving clumsily against each other's, not having any experience at this sort of thing.

"Sukai…" Rogue muttered, his lips moving against mine as he spoke, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes Rogue?" I asked, moving my arms from around his neck so that I could press my hands to his chest, feeling the hidden muscles underneath his clothes, loving the way he shivered when I touched him like this.

"I think you've had too much to drink Sukai, you need to go back to your hotel room" Rogue muttered, his voice shaky and his breathing shallow.

"B-But I can't use my magic properly…I'll be in trouble if something happens" I murmured, biting my lip slightly as I looked at him.

"Then I'll take you back myself" he said, moving his arms around me before standing up with me in his arms and pressed against his chest.

"Rogue…" I smiled, snuggling into him and moving my arms around his neck again.

"Sukai…you're drunk, you need to stop" he said stiffly as he started walking.

"I don't care if I'm drunk! I want to be close to you Rogue" I murmured, nuzzling his neck happily.

"Sukai" Rogue sighed, looking down at me as he walked and making me look up at him.

"Yeah?" I mumbled while shadows surrounded us, taking the both of us to my hotel room.

"You should sleep" he muttered, setting me down on my bed gently, his hair hiding his expression as he moved his arms away and stepped back to leave.

"Wait!" I said, sitting up quickly, almost falling off the bed; only to have Rogue move forward and catch me.

"What is it?" he asked, looking down at me curiously while I sat back and looked up at him.

"Pet me" I said simply, making him blink in shock and shake his head.

"I'm not petting you" he said, his cheeks going slightly red while he looked away.

"Rogue~ Make me purr" I said with a slight whine, pointing to my chin.

"M-Make you purr?" he asked with a stutter, looking down at me; his cheeks dark red.

"Make me purr" I said, nodding my head and pointing to my chin. Rogue sighed and rubbed my chin lightly, making me smile and lean into it, purring quietly.

"Can I stop now?" he asked while I shook my head, grabbing his shirt and laying back on the bed, pulling him on top of me.

"Only if you make me purr properly~" I murmured, making him blush darkly.

"Sukai, I can't…you're drunk and you don't know what you're saying" Rogue muttered, looking down at me with a desperate look.

"Let me leave…I don't want to take advantage of you" he added, his voice going quiet.

"Rogue please…I already told you, I love you" I mumbled, pulling his head down to mine in a kiss, placing my hands on his chest faintly.

"Sukai…" he sighed, using a hand to cup my cheek while he kissed me back.

"You're making this difficult for me" he muttered, moving his head back slightly; looking in my eyes as if he was searching for something.

"How?" I asked, moving my hands to the edge of his shirt and tugging on it, loosening it enough so I could pull it off of him completely.

"Like this. Sukai, I'm crazy about you but I don't want to take advantage of you while you're like this" he said with a frown, looking over at where I threw his shirt.

"And taking my clothes off isn't helping" he muttered while I smiled, running my hands over his muscled chest.

"It's helping me" I murmured, looking up at him and watching how emotions flashed through his eyes while I moved my hands over his chest, I could see he wanted to do this but he didn't at the same time which was frustrating.

"Sukai, in the morning you'll wake up and you'll regret this. I just know it" he said quietly, sadness flashing through his eyes.

"Rogue, please…it's not just the alcohol doing this. I…I love you, more than I should considering you're my dear friend, if you really are crazy about me…please don't reject me like this" I said softly, making him nod slowly.

"You realise…there's no going back…if we do this I'm _going_ to mark you and you'll be my mate, you know that being mated is for life Sukai" he warned, stroking my cheek gently.

"I know…but that's all I want" I whispered, making him nod and lean down, his lips brushing against mine.

"Then I guess I'm going to make you purr" he rumbled before kissing me, making me immediately kiss him back, once again letting my hands wander over his chest.

I blushed darkly as Rogue moved his hands to my hips, tugging on my dress and making the material slowly ride up until the edge of the dress was in his grasp. Rogue moved his head away from mine slightly, placing kisses along my jaw-line while he pulled the dress off completely, throwing it somewhere across the room.

"Rogue…is something wrong?" I asked with a blush, looking at him when he moved his head away from me.

"No Sukai" Rogue said, running his hand along my hip faintly; making me make a quiet noise of pleasure.

"Seeing you like this…its making me want you more" Rogue muttered, leaning down and kissing me while moving his hand from my hip to my stomach, slowly moving downwards.

"Rogue…" I whispered, blushing as our lips moved together, the kiss was much better than the first; we had already gotten used to the way we kissed.

"Mmm?" he hummed, kissing me as he moved his fingers along my panties, brushing against my pussy teasingly; making me whine a bit.

I ran my tongue over his bottom lip while moving my hands down his chest and to his pants, tugging on the light grey sash that held his pants up.

"Eager are we?" he murmured, rubbing his fingers against me firmly and opening his mouth, moving his tongue against mine in a battle for dominance. I gasped lightly, giving Rogue the chance to push his tongue into my mouth, exploring eagerly.

I removed Rogue's grey sash, setting it aside before tugging on his pants, making Rogue move away from me and get off the bed, taking his pants off, leaving himself in only his boxers and making it painfully obvious that he had an erection.

I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, licking my lips slightly as I moved onto my knees on the floor; gently grabbing the bulge in Rogue's boxers, my reward was a low moan from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly as I moved my hand slowly, rubbing him.

I ignored him as I pushed his boxers down, blushing as I looked at the size of him; he was definitely not small in any sense of the word.

"Sukai…?" Rogue asked as I moved my lips to his dick, slowly taking him into my mouth and making Rogue inhale sharply. I looked up at him as I moved my head, running my tongue along the tip of his dick; Rogue moaned and moved his hand onto my head, gently pushing and making me move my head more, taking him in my mouth completely.

I watched as Rogue leaned his head back, moaning quietly as I sucked and moved my head, making me smile inwardly at being able to make him feel good like this.

"Sukai" Rogue mumbled quietly as I gently bit the tip, pulling it out my mouth and licking along the sides, using my hand to rub him.

"Yes Rogue?" I asked, smiling faintly while continuing to lick his dick.

"If I let you go any further…using your mouth like that is going to send me over the edge" he muttered, pulling me up to my feet and kissing me. I kissed back instantly, opening my mouth when I felt his tongue probing along my lips, seeking entrance; I moved my arms around Rogue's neck, pulling myself closer to him as our tongues battled for dominance again.

Rogue reached back and grabbed my ass with both hands, making me gasp in pleasure before lifting me off the ground and pressing me against a wall, rubbing his tongue against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled a hand in his hair as we kissed, my body beginning to feel hot; especially pressed up against Rogue's body. I could feel his erect dick against my pussy and I was glad for the material that was between us because it already felt good; I loved this, the feeling of him against me, knowing that this lust was for me and not anyone else.

"Sukai…last chance" Rogue muttered, moving his head away from mine, his breathing slightly laboured.

"I'm not backing out Rogue…I want to feel more, this heat between us…" I murmured, kissing his neck faintly before pressing my chest into Rogue's chest more, making it easier for him as he unclasped my bra, before quickly throwing it away.

"I want you…so badly right now Sukai, but I'm not going to do it just yet, I want to savour every moment, hearing your gasps and moans, I want to feel every little thing we do and remember it perfectly…" Rogue muttered as he leaned his head against the wall, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear, making me shiver with anticipation.

"I want you too Rogue" I whispered, tangling my fingers in his hair and running my free hand along his neck, making him shudder.

"Can I mark you?" he muttered, moving his head to my neck and licking along the crook of my neck, kissing the spot he wanted to bite gently.

"Yes" I murmured, wincing when he bit down into the flesh of my neck, sending some of his magic into my system to bind me to him and create an irreversible bond.

"A little black bird…with blue music notes" Rogue chuckled, kissing the mark lightly, making me shiver in pleasure. I don't know why but that spot was really sensitive now and almost made me moan, just from him lightly kissing the mark.

"Does it hurt?" Rogue asked, sucking on my shoulder lightly and moving his hands to my panties, hooking his fingers under the sides of my panties.

"Not much, it just stings a little" I murmured as he yanked down on the side of my panties quickly, ripping the side and quickly pulling them off of one leg.

"I liked those panties you know" I murmured, making him move his head down to my chest, smirking up at me.

"I like you better without them" he said, before taking my nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it and making me moan in embarrassment and pleasure.

"D-Don't say that…it's embarrassing" I mumbled with a blush while he chuckled, sucking on my nipple while looking up at me, keeping eye contact.

"It's true" he mumbled, his voice muffled by the fact he was sucking on my nipple. I blushed dark and moaned when Rogue lightly ran his teeth over my nipple before moving his head back and kissing the abused flesh. I shivered at the touch and moaned when Rogue rubbed against me, making me get even more wet than I already was.

"Rogue…" I murmured while he chuckled and took my other nipple into his mouth, sucking on the non-abused flesh.

"I think I like hearing you say my name like that Sukai" Rogue rumbled, biting my nipple firmly and making me cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Rogue glanced up and gently licked my now abused nipple, moving his hands to my ass again, squeezing firmly; enough to make me gasp out his name softly.

I tugged on Rogue's hair lightly and he growled low, biting my nipple before releasing it and moving his head up to mine, kissing me heatedly and making me moan into the kiss.

"Rogue…I need you" I whimpered softly, resulting in him lightly biting my bottom lip.

"You're impatient Sukai…" Rogue muttered, trailing kisses down to my mark before biting down firmly and making me moan loudly.

"I can't help it…you're making me feel good, I just want more" I mumbled with a blush while he rubbed his dick against my pussy, positioning himself at my entrance.

"This is going to hurt Sukai…you're so delicate compared to me, I don't want to hurt you" Rogue said quietly, kissing me gently while I closed my eyes and kissed back.

"It's okay…just…let me adjust before you move once you're inside me, okay?" I asked softly, making him nod and pull his head away before thrusting into me quickly and stopping; frowning when I yelped and my grip tightened on his hair.

"Sukai…?" Rogue asked quietly while I shook my head, opening my eyes.

"Just give me a second" I mumbled, slowly adjusting to the feel of him inside me.

"I told you this was going to hurt" he sighed, looking upset with himself while I shook my head and used a hand to make him look at me.

"It happens, now…move slowly okay?" I asked as he nodded, slowly moving his hips and moving in and out of me in a slow and awkward rhythm, making me wince slightly. It hurt but not as bad as a few seconds ago, I loosened my grip on Rogue's hair and moved my head closer to Rogue's kissing him lightly.

Rogue kissed me back, slowly rocking his hips and adjusting to a comfortable rhythm somewhat, his grip tightening on my ass slightly and making me moan.

"It…doesn't hurt anymore Rogue" I murmured, moving my head away from his slightly, moaning quietly.

"You're sure?" he asked as I nodded, moving my hips down to meet with his movements, making us both moan.

"Definitely" I mumbled, biting my lip when Rogue started to move faster, making me moan at the pleasurable feeling. I didn't want to moan too loudly because I'm sure people would hear and then come barging in here to see what was wrong and I did not want that to happen.

"Mm harder" I mumbled, making him nod and thrust into me harder; I moaned and tugged on his hair lightly, receiving a growl of praise from him as he lowered his head and sucked on my left boob, biting the flesh lightly.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" I asked, moaning slightly louder at the pleasure he was giving me.

"Making sure people know you're mine" he muttered, sucking and biting the spot while thrusting into me.

"But…I already have the…m-mark" I moaned, moving my hips down as he thrust up, building up a strange feeling in my stomach and making Rogue moan while he bit and sucked on my boob.

"So? Just enjoy…" Rogue growled, his voice full of pleasure while his thrusts got faster, making the rhythm slightly different; it took me a few moments to adjust but when I did I moved my hips, getting Rogue to moan louder.

"I am" I murmured, running my hands along his back and digging my nails into his back slightly, moaning as he thrust into me.

I looked down at Rogue as he released my boob, leaving a large hickey on my chest which would be impossible to hide without heavy make-up, though while I moaned, I found that I didn't want to cover up the mark and that I enjoyed the fact Rogue loves me enough to show people that by leaving marks on my body. I moaned as the strange feeling in my stomach grew stronger and my breathing grew frantic, Rogue's thrusts were fast and strong, sending pleasurable waves throughout my body and I didn't want it to stop.

"Rogue…" I moaned, dragging my nails down his back which made him shiver while he thrust into me, the feeling in my stomach grew even more and I gasped loudly, letting out a moan as my walls clamped down on Rogue's dick, making him grunt and shoot his seed into me.

Rogue stepped away from the wall and walked over to the bed, pulling out and gently setting me down.

"Rogue?" I asked breathlessly as he pulled his boxers on, wondering why he wasn't laying down with me.

"What is it Sukai?" Rogue asked, looking at me while he grabbed his pants, pulling them on.

"What are you doing?" I asked, managing to sit up so I could watch him.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he searched for his shirt, walking around the room.

"Why are you getting dressed? Come lay down for a little while" I said as he found his shirt, yanking it on before walking over to the bed and tying the sash around his waist like a belt.

"I have to get going, someone might walk in to check on you when they get back" Rogue said while I nodded and looked away. I heard Rogue sigh before the bed shifted and arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me onto Rogue's lap while he kissed my neck.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, is that alright?" he asked quietly as I turned my head and nodded.

"Yeah…thank you" I smiled, making him nod and lay back so we were in the middle of the bed, cuddled into each other.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning…

I groaned as I woke up; I was feeling cold, sore and like someone repeatedly hit me in the head with some strong magic…or a sledgehammer, or maybe even both.

"Stupid alcohol…" I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my throbbing head. I paused and looked around, everything was neat, I was dressed in my pyjamas and there was no sign of last night's activities anywhere, though the soreness and tingly feeling where my mark was told me it really had happened. I just had a mate that was nice enough to clean up the mess so that I didn't have to.

"Sukai…lay down…" a groggy voice mumbled as arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a firm, muscled chest. I looked behind me and saw Rogue's sleepy face above my own, making me smile.

"I thought you were going back to your room after I was asleep…and you even cleaned up" I said, reaching up and stroking his cheek, ignoring my own ailments for the moment so that I could thank Rogue.

"I was…I cleaned up before I was going to leave cause I knew you'd feel sick today…but then you started shivering and searching for me in your sleep. I decided to stay here until morning" he mumbled, smiling down at me tiredly and making me look away out of embarrassment.

"You didn't have to stay…" I mumbled while he held me close, kissing the mark on my neck.

"I did, it was obvious you needed me next to you and I don't mind too much since no one's caught us yet" he said quietly, earning a kiss on the cheek from me.

"Thank you Rogue" I murmured while he kissed me, keeping me close as I kissed back, enjoying the innocent morning kiss from a lover.

"You're welcome…but I should go now, I didn't realise how late it was…" he murmured, pulling back and glancing at the window, seeing that it was in the later hours of the morning, about eight thirty.

"I know…" I murmured, crawling out of bed only to wince slightly and fall back onto my butt, landing on the edge of the bed.

"You're still sore, you should rest today" Rogue said, getting out of bed and kissing my forehead.

"But…the games" I murmured, making him shake his head in disapproval.

"You're hung over and um…recovering from last night's activities. Tell your team to send in a reserve because of the hangover and the fact you shouldn't use magic rule and sleep for today, I'll visit you later if you want" Rogue said as I sighed and nodded in defeat, agreeing with Rogue simply because he was right.

"Alright Rogue, no games for me today and I'd be happy if you could visit me" I said while he nodded, smiling down at me.

"I'll be here and I love you" he said, stroking my cheek before disappearing in shadows, telling me he really was gone this time, until later that is.

I sighed as I laid back in bed and got under the covers, snuggling into the dark depths, seeking warmth and comfort from the fluffy quilts . I knew Gajeel and Levy would be in here soon so I'd just have to wait for them to get here and then explain that I wasn't feeling well; I had a feeling that I'd be going anyway, despite what Rogue had told me to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Rogue's P.O.V

An hour later…

I clenched my fists as I watched the event; _Naval Battle_. The last three members left were Lucy, Sukai and Lady Minerva; who was torturing the other two girls slowly for the actions of Natsu and Sukai the other night, making me wish Sukai hadn't been entered in this event.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted while I glanced over at Fairy Tail, the guild members shouting out for both Lucy and Sukai which surprised me. Sukai and Lucy were on opposing teams and Fairy Tail still cheered for both of them, which is something Sabertooth would never do. I saw Natsu, Erza and Gray look over at everyone in Sabertooth with dark looks.

"Sabertooth…" they all muttered which just made Sting, Rufus and Orga smile tauntingly at them. I turned my attention back to the event as Sukai used her magic to send Lucy out of the water dome, using more of her magic to stop Lucy before she hit the ground and leaving only Sukai and Minerva in the dome, one on one; meaning that Minerva was going to make Sukai suffer as much as she possibly could.

"I have to thank you, now I can give you special treatment" Minerva said while Sukai smiled weakly, holding her side.

"You should try giving yourself special treatment…you're insane" Sukai murmured while Minerva narrowed her eyes and used her magic to continuously cause explosions around Sukai, making her scream.

"You okay Rogue?" Sting asked as I moved my hand to my neck, feeling the pain Sukai was going through more than before.

"I'm fine" I muttered irritably, watching Sukai and Minerva expressionlessly even though this was killing me on the inside, all my instincts were screaming at me to help her; to help my mate.

"Rogue you aren't fine, what's wrong?" Sting asked, nudging me and talking quietly.

"I don't want to stand here and watch this happen" I muttered, watching Minerva hit Sukai with her magic, any mercy was definitely out of the question

"Not like you can do anything, look I'm sure your friend will be fine" Sting said quietly, waving his hand like everything will be fine.

"She's my mate" I growled quietly, making him freeze mid-wave. I grit my teeth when Minerva held Sukai out of the water dome by her neck, like a trophy.

"Shit…and if you go to her she's in more danger" Sting muttered, rubbing the back of his head while I nodded; already well-aware of the consequences of any action I take.

"Su-chan!" A small blue haired woman shouted while Gajeel jumped over a balcony, running over to the water dome as Minerva dropped Sukai, laughing cruelly.

"Sukai…" I muttered, watching closely; if there was even a slight chance he wouldn't be able to catch her then I'd use my shadows to get to her in an instant.

"Rogue, don't" Sting muttered, sending me a warning look as Frosch tugged on my arm.

"Sukai…she'll be okay right Rogue?" Frosch asked, his eyes watering.

"I don't know Frosch" I muttered, gently patting his head while looking back up to see Gajeel had caught Sukai who had now closed her eyes and looked very pale.

"Wendy! She needs your help!" Gajeel shouted while Fairy Tail ran down, all of them worried and wanting to make sure she's alright.

"I'll help too!" A pink haired girl, the one with Sky God magic said as she ran down into the arena. The mark on my neck was telling me something was wrong with Sukai, though I could already tell that much from the way everyone was acting.

"I'll cover for you until our fight" Sting muttered, making me look at him with slight confusion on my face.

"Rogue, she's your mate and she's in trouble…I'll cover for you if you want me to" Sting said while I nodded, looking back at Sukai.

"Yeah, I want to see her after" I mumbled, making him nod his head in understanding.

"Course you do, look they're heading to the infirmary for Fairy Tail, go follow them" Sting muttered while I picked up Frosch and blended into the shadows, instantly in the shadow of a member of Fairy Tail, following them.


	13. Chapter 13

A few minutes later…

I reformed next to Sukai's sleeping form once everyone but a woman with pink hair was gone, the woman had called out to me; demanding that I show myself.

"Who are you? A member of Sabertooth…?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and reaching for a nearby broom, giving me a feeling I should tell her why I was here before she more than likely hit me with the broom.

"My name is Rogue, this is Frosch. I'm here to see how Sukai is doing" I explained, setting Frosch down on the bed Sukai laid on.

"The reason?" she asked, grabbing the broom and holding it, ready to hit me. I glanced down at Sukai's sleeping form, wishing she was awake to help me out with this woman.

"She's…my mate, I can't let anyone know we're together so I came to see her in secret" I explained, making her sigh and lower the broom.

"You're the one that gave her the bracelet she always wears then…fine, you may stay. I'll tell everyone else that they can't see her but don't make too much noise, fool" she said, turning away and pulling a curtain across, shielding Sukai and myself from the rest of the infirmary; surprising me.

"Rogue…" Frosch mumbled, making me look down at him, wondering what was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked while he pointed at Sukai, I shifted my gaze from Frosch to Sukai, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw she had her eyes open, looking groggy but awake.

"Rogue?" she whispered while I pulled up a chair and sat down, taking her small, delicate hand into my own large, rough hands.

"I told you to stay in the hotel today" I muttered, kissing her hand while she nodded, relaxing slightly.

"I was going to…Levy and Gajeel insisted though and Gajeel even picked me up and brought me to the arena himself. I didn't have much of a choice" she mumbled, making me growl slightly at the thought of Gajeel forcing her to do something she didn't want to.

"Rogue?" Sukai mumbled softly as I looked at her and shook my head, kissing her hand again.

"Don't worry, I'm just…a little mad" I said quietly, making her look away.

"I'm sorry" she murmured, obviously thinking I was mad at her. I moved one hand to her cheek and gently stroked her pale face while holding her hand with my other hand.

"I'm not mad at you Sukai, I'm mad at Gajeel for bringing you here, if he had of left you in the hotel room none of this would have happened" I explained as she looked at me, looking unsure and very sore.

"Really?" she asked, her voice quiet as I nodded and moved my hand away from her cheek and placing it on top of her hand so I was using both hands to hold hers.

"Really. I can stay here for a while Sukai, not too long because I have to fight later on but I'll stay here with you, okay?" I asked, making her frown slightly.

"What about Sabertooth, they'll notice you're missing" she mumbled worriedly as Frosch sat next to her head, smiling down at her.

"Fro thinks Sukai shouldn't worry" Frosch said, making Sukai smile faintly and using her free hand to pat Frosch's head gently.

"He's right, I have Sting making sure that no one knows I'm missing" I said quietly which caught her attention since she looked at me, her eyes filled with uncertainty and making me lean down and kiss her lightly.

"Despite how he acts, he's a good friend. I told him that we're mates, trust me Sukai…we can rely on him for this" I whispered, kissing her cheek as I moved my head away.

"If you're certain…then I suppose I'll trust him this once" she whispered, closing her eyes and letting out a worried sigh.

"I'm certain, if I wasn't I wouldn't have told him we're mates" I said, kissing her hand and making her open her eyes, a faint smile on her lips.

"Fro thinks it's good that Sukai is smiling" Frosch said while Sukai turned her head to Frosch, laughing quietly and rubbing his head.

"I think so too Frosch, and it's all because of you and Rogue" she said quietly, making Frosch smile widely.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said happily while I smiled down at my mate and my exceed, the two most precious things to me in the entire world.


	14. Chapter 14

Sukai's P.O.V

Later that night…

I sat in bed, playing with my bracelet; this morning Rogue had said he'd visit me tonight and it was well into the night but Rogue hadn't showed yet, which was really making me worried.

"Su-chan…are you awake?" I heard Levy ask, a few light knocks following after her voice. I bit my lip and looked at the window before turning my attention onto the door, giving up on Rogue showing up tonight.

"Yes Levy, I'm awake" I called while she opened the door, walking in and quickly followed by Gajeel who shut the door and looked at me.

"Are your injuries still hurting you?" he asked gruffly while I shook my head, smiling faintly.

"I'm fine now thanks to Wendy" I said as Levy walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at me with a smile.

"That's good to hear! But if that's the case, why are you still awake?" she asked curiously, leaning close and staring into my eyes as if she could read my mind.

"I…I just can't seem to be able to sleep tonight" I said, my fingers playing with the bracelet Rogue gave me all those years ago, I still wanted to know where he is but I doubt Gajeel or Levy knows that.

"Alright, wanna tell me why it reeks of Rogue in here?" Gajeel asked, sending me a look that said he knew Rogue and I had sex.

"I…I…" I trailed off, glancing back at the window and wishing Rogue would just appear and save me from this conversation.

"Sukai, it ain't like we're gonna get you in shit. We just wanna know what's going on" Gajeel said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"He's right Su-chan. You've been acting differently ever since we arrived in Crocus" Levy pointed out, sending me a worried look.

"I…ran into Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe the first day we were here. I didn't realise Rogue was with Sting and I might have frozen Sting…after that I found out Rogue was here and…I just, he's my dear friend. The one that gave me this bracelet and I used to have a crush on him, until last night I had no idea he felt the same…and…we kinda became mates. He's meant to be here now, but he hasn't shown up" I mumbled, playing with my bracelet while Gajeel sighed, walking up to the bed.

"Natsu beat Sting and Rogue up pretty bad, he's probably just resting Sukai and doesn't want you to see him all injured and crap" Gajeel said while I looked up at him, seeing that he wasn't lying to me just to make me feel better I nodded.

"You're right, I didn't even think about that" I murmured while Levy smiled and gently pat my back.

"Don't worry, he'll come see you soon…I'm sure of it" Levy said softly as I nodded, honestly believing in her words.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day…

I groaned quietly as I felt someone stroking my cheek, I snuggled into the hand instantly; catching the scent of Rogue. I heard him chuckle before his lips brushed against my mark, sending shivers down my spine and making me open my eyes.

"Rogue what are you…" I trailed off as I saw the man lying beside me, a man that wasn't Rogue. I screamed loudly as I scampered away from the man that resembled Rogue in too many ways.

"Who are you!?" I demanded while the man held his hands up, showing he wasn't going to hurt me.

"I am Rogue" he said while I growled, glaring at him.

"Rogue has black hair and it isn't nearly as long as yours, you aren't Rogue!" I growled, angry at myself for being so easily fooled and especially for snuggling into the hand of another man besides my mate.

"I'm Rogue, from the future" he said casually, as if he expected me to believe him, I opened my mouth to say something but before I could, he moved forward and captured my lips in a kiss. I blinked in shock before pressing my hands to his chest, trying to force him off of me though instead he stayed where he was and moved his hands to my waist, sliding them down to my thighs, sending a pleasurable but unwanted shiver through me.

"Sukai…it's been so long…" he muttered against my lips as he moved so he was on all fours above me, staring down at me with what looked to be a mix of love, lust, longing and another emotion I couldn't place.

"Tell me why you left me…" he murmured, stroking my cheek and letting his hand trail down my neck and to my mark.

"Get. Off." I said stiffly, unsure of whether he was actually the future Rogue or not…he smelt like him, sounded like him and he even looked similar to him but the hair and tattoo on his face through me off and made me wary.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you Sukai…" Future Rogue said, leaning down and kissing me lightly, making me bite his lip hard, instantly drawing his blood and making him growl warningly and pull his head back, licking the blood off of his lips.

"I don't understand why you're fighting me so much. I'm your mate" he said, frowning down at me.

"You aren't my mate!" I snarled, glaring up at him while he sighed, shaking his head.

"I am" he said, making me growl and try to get him off of me, he frowned and used on hand to grab both my wrists and pin them above my head, making sure that I couldn't move them.

"Prove it then, if you are Rogue from the future!" I snapped irritably while he chuckled and tugged his collar out the way, showing me a mark in the form of a little black bird with blue music notes; the very same mark I had on my own neck.

"Now, will you listen to me?" he asked while I nodded, relaxing in his grip and making him smile faintly.

"I plan on taking over this world and destroying Acnologia, I want you, Sukai, my beautiful mate…to be my queen and rule alongside me" Future Rogue said making me freeze at the name Acnologia, remembering it as the dragon that tried to kill members of Fairy Tail just for the hell of it.

"Destroying Acnologia…and…taking over the world?" I asked softly, making him nod and lean down, kissing my cheek.

"Rule alongside me…we can create a new world, one in which we can be happy together" Future Rogue said while I shook my head and forced him off of me, surprising him with the sudden movement.

"Get out…" I murmured quietly as he stood up, frowning and taking a step forward.

"Why? We could rule the world together, just the two of us!" he said while water lashed out at him, barely missing.

"Get out! You aren't the man I love, you're a power crazy fool and I can understand why my future-self left you if this is how you were!" I snapped, making his expression darken before going blank, I couldn't make out any emotion on his face now which honestly scared me.

"Fine, I can see how you feel with this matter…I hope you change your mind, because after tomorrow…it will be too late" he said darkly, turning away and disappearing into the shadows; leaving no trace of him ever being in here.

"Tomorrow?" I murmured, sitting up and frowning; tomorrow was the last day of the Grand Magic Games, I can't see anything going wrong, but then again anything is possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Future Rogue's P.O.V

Later that day…

I frowned as I watched Sukai hug my past self, kissing his cheek and stroking his cheek worriedly; her eyes filled with care that had long since left her future self's eyes before she left me. I clenched my fists in jealousy, Sukai, she could have been my queen, ruling beside me through the new era I was going to bring to this world tomorrow.

"Sukai, is something wrong? You look pale" My past self asked, making Sukai shake her head and smile.

"Everything's fine Rogue, I'm just tired" Sukai said, though I could see the lie in her words. I was well-aware that I had scared her and made her wary when I visited her this morning, but I couldn't help myself; seeing her again when I first came back to the past made me want nothing more than to hold her in my arms like I used to, and then today, even when I had gotten her in my arms she rejected me. All because I wasn't her current Rogue, I was still trying to figure out what she meant when she said she understood why her future self left me.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you last night Sukai" my future self said after a minute, making Sukai shake her head and hug him, smiling up at him with her head resting in the centre of his chest.

"It's alright Rogue, I can spend time with you now and that makes it better" Sukai smiled, making me look away in disgust and jealousy. I was disgusted at myself for both losing the future Sukai and being jealous of my past self for being able to hold the past Sukai in his arms, the scene reminding me of a time before I started to lose the future Sukai.

~ Flashback Start ~

_I smiled as I walked into my house, the delicious scent of Sukai's cooking reaching my nose and making my stomach growl with the need for food._

_ "__Rogue, is that you?" I heard Sukai ask from the kitchen while I shut the front door and made my way to the kitchen, seeing Frosch helping Sukai cook._

_ "__Yes, I just got back" I said while Sukai turned to me, smiling happily. Sukai's ice blue hair was tied up in a messy bun to keep it out of her way, her skin was paler than usual and her grey eyes appeared almost silver with happiness._

_ "__Welcome home, Frosch was just helping me cook" she said, gently rubbing Frosch's head while I walked up to her and leaned down, kissing her gently before kneeling on the ground and placing my hands on her swollen stomach, kissing it with a smile._

_ "__How are you two?" I asked, standing normally and rubbing Frosch's head while Sukai turned back to the stove, stirring the delicious substance that was in one of the many pots._

_ "__Well I'm tired, Frosch got a little lost today, it wasn't too bad…and our daughter is happy and healthy" Sukai murmured as I nodded, looking down at Frosch._

_ "__You got lost?" I asked, resisting the urge to panic since Frosch was standing right in front of me._

_ "__Fro saw a frog and chased after it, but Sukai came and brought Fro home" Frosch said with a smile, turning back to Sukai and helping her cook._

_ "__Sounds like one big adventure" I said while Sukai nodded, not looking up as she cooked._

_ "__What about you? How did the job go?" she asked curiously while I shrugged, inwardly wanting to smash something._

_ "__Sting almost got us caught, we managed to do what we needed to though" I said, still ticked off at Sting for that, it amazed me at how idiotic he could be; one day he's going to get someone killed._

_ "__Rogue?" Sukai asked, making me blink and look up at her, frowning when I saw her worried expression, her eyes now dull with stormy grey eyes._

_ "__Is something wrong?" I asked, wanting to know why she had a frown on her face._

_ "__I was going to ask you the same thing, you…for a moment your shadows started moving around you" she murmured as I forced a smile onto my face._

_ "__Sorry, I was just thinking about something annoying. I'll stop, would that make you happy?" I asked while she nodded hesitantly, turning back to the food and sighing quietly._

_ "__Fro wants to know if Sukai is okay…" Frosch mumbled, gently tugging on Sukai's arm; anger flooding me as I realised she had just pretended like nothing had happened, that wasn't what Sukai does, and the few times she does do it means trouble._

_I watched as Sukai smiled slightly at Frosch and rubbed his head, whispering something to him, she made her voice so quiet that even I couldn't hear her at this distance, making my anger worse; in the distance I swear I could hear the laughter of shadows though I ignored it._

~ Flashback End ~

I growled as I noticed that both Sukai and my past self had left the area, even Frosch had gone with them. Yet another thing I was jealous of, they hadn't lost Frosch yet, he was still alive in this time; though in one year he'll die.

I looked up quickly as I caught the scent of Sukai, since she had just left there was a chance it was her future self, the only thing that threw me off was that there was another scent mixed with hers, making it harder to single out amongst all these other people; I took a deep breath and snarled when I found the scent to be gone already, for a spilt second there was a chance she was here, a chance that my mate had returned to me.

"It doesn't matter…not now, I've come too close" I muttered to myself, stepping towards some shadows as I disappeared into them, wanting to get away from that place now that it had her scent there, a scent that could drive me to madness if I'm not careful.


	17. Chapter 17

Sukai's P.O.V

The next day…

I panted heavily as I ran through the ruined streets of Crocus, everything was on fire and most of the buildings were reduced to rubble, it was horrible.

"Sukai?" Gajeel asked as I stopped near him, seeing someone behind him, though I couldn't make out who it was.

"Did you just say…Sukai?" a voice asked while the person stepped out from behind Gajeel, it was a woman and she looked exactly like me except with scars littering her body, her silver grey eyes were dull with a seemingly permanent exhaustion, she looked tired physically, her ice blue hair was down to her knees and in her arms she held a little bundle of blankets that she was holding close to her chest.

"Shit…that means you are Sukai from the future…" Gajeel muttered, looking back and forth between us.

"It feels so strange to look at my past self…but…for some inexplicable reason, I feel so much more relieved, seeing myself" My future self said as a large explosion rocked the area, making her look to the side, the direction I knew Future Rogue and Natsu were.

"It's hard to explain, but there isn't much time left anymore…a few minutes at most" My future self murmured, walking up to me and showing me the little bundle of blankets. Inside the blankets was a little baby girl with Rogue's charcoal black hair and my silver grey eyes.

"This is the baby girl you give birth to in about…a year and a half's time…if Rogue starts acting different while you're pregnant then you have to leave, the shadows will start taking over while he's unaware and try to kill this baby" My future self warned, making me nod my head and gently touch the baby's cheek with my fingertips.

"Gajeel, you'll do me a favour and bring my future self to the others for me right?" I asked, looking up at Gajeel who nodded.

"I'm going on ahead" I murmured, pulling my hand back and letting my magic surround me in a light blue glow.

"Please…stop him…" My future self sobbed while I nodded, running off into the distance; my magic making the trip much faster and making me look like a blue blur as I ran.

"Shit!" Natsu shouted as black and white magic approached him, obviously intending to kill him.

"Well now…this is something I hadn't anticipated" Future Rogue murmured while I moved in front of Natsu, the blue glow had disappeared and a wall of water stood between us, protecting Natsu and myself from the attack.

"Sukai…what the hell are you doing here? You were meant to be with the others, helping with the dragons" Natsu said as I nodded, watching Future Rogue carefully, ignoring the shocked looks from Rogue and Sting.

"I beat the dragon I was fighting" I murmured while Future Rogue destroyed the wall of water, his eyes narrowed.

"You don't have the strength for that" he said while I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Gihi…you shouldn't have said that" Gajeel said as he ran up to us, carrying my future self in his arms.

"Sukai…" Future Rogue muttered, his gaze going on Gajeel. I noticed the murderous look in his eyes, making me step forward, catching his attention.

"I'm not normally so cruel…but considering the circumstances…if you want to get over there, you've got to get past me" I murmured, making him laugh.

"Compared to my current power…you've got no chance" Future Rogue said while I shook my head, disappearing in a swirl of water.

"Sukai…" Rogue murmured as I reappeared, sending Future Rogue crashing back.

"You realise you have a daughter?" I asked softly, making Future Rogue snarl angrily.

"That she's with my future self right now…?" I asked, making him glance over at them. I moved my hand back and a large wall of ice formed, cutting off Future Rogue and myself from the others and making sure no one could see what was going on.

"Move out of my way!" Future Rogue snapped, getting back up to his feet, a desperate look in his eyes.

"I can't, my future self is scared for your daughter's safety! Because when you aren't aware, those shadows that bring you all this power that you so obviously wish for, tries to kill you baby!" I shouted, making Future Rogue shake his head in denial.

"You can't deny it either can you? You know that's why she ran…" I said, making him snarl and send a large amount of attacks towards me; I moved quickly, desperately trying to avoid the attacks, though I got hit by a few of them, thankfully it wasn't too bad though.

"You're in my way!" Future Rogue snarled, moving in front of me and punching me in the stomach hard, sending me straight through the wall of ice I had made, which hurt because that ice was at least a meter thick.

"Sukai!" Rogue said as I glanced over at him, seeing the worried and protective look in his eyes as Sting held him back. I looked back at Future Rogue and got up, dusting myself off despite the pain the action brought me; after seeing the current Rogue, I couldn't just give up so easily, especially after seeing that look in his eyes, I wanted my future self to experience that again and not have to deal with the evil Future Rogue.

"You can still move, I'll have to finish you off" Future Rogue muttered while I took a deep breath, letting my magic build quickly.

"Roar…of the Water/Ice Dragon!" I shouted, sending a large blast of water and ice at him, hitting the Future Rogue in the chest and sending him crashing back, this would be a difficult fight since as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was my mate and I honestly hated the idea of hurting my mate.


	18. Chapter 18 - BONUS CHAPTER

**Alright hey guys,**

**Now here's a bonus chapter because I thought you would like to know what happened between Future Rogue and Future Sukai, I hope you like it. Leave some comments for feedback, even if you didn't like it cause I can work with the feedback I get and hopefully enjoy~**

**Yours sincerly, Chaneen**

Future Rogue's P.O.V

Half an hour later…

I blinked when Sukai, my Sukai, ran in front of the debris that the current Sukai laid under; cradling a bundle of blankets to her chest, which I could tell held our child.

"Rogue…please stop it!" Sukai begged, looking tired and ready to collapse, it just occurred to me that she must have been working hard by herself with the baby, getting food, shelter and making sure that the two of them stayed away from me.

"…Sukai…" I mumbled while she glanced back at the debris before looking at me again.

"The gates, they'll be destroyed soon. Let's just return to our time Rogue, please…you don't _need_ to do this, you never did" Sukai said as I walked up to her, making her hold the bundle of blankets closer while the air around her picked up, making me realise she must be gathering up her magic to protect our daughter.

"Sukai…" I paused, taking another step forward and hugging her gently, my arms going around her waist, pulling her against my chest and keeping the baby safe between us.

"Stop, you'll just hurt yourself using magic in your condition" I muttered, kissing her forehead and making her let out a sob, the sound making guilt flood through me.

"Sukai why are you crying?" I asked, looking down at her as she sobbed in my arms, shaking more than she normally would, probably from a lack of rest.

"Because…I can finally feel safe around you again…" she cried, her words barely recognisable through her cries; my grip around her tightening slightly while I looked down at my mate and my child, feeling complete, more so than I had in a long time.

"I won't lose control to the shadows again Sukai, I promise you…" I muttered while a soft golden light began to surround us, flooding me with warmth and a sense of peace.

"I'd say it's about time for us to go back home…what about you Sukai?" I asked, watching as Sukai lifted her head, showing me her tear-stained face.

"Yeah, I want to go home…and rest" she murmured softly while I nodded my head and looked down at the baby in her arms, I already knew it was a girl. The baby had charcoal black hair like me and beautiful silver grey eyes like her mother, she seemed like a quiet baby as well, I hadn't heard a cry since Sukai stopped me from hurting her past self.

"What's her name?" I asked, my eyes finding their way back to Sukai's scar-riddened face, making anger flood through me at the idea of her beautiful skin being scarred so easily.

"I haven't named her. I was hoping you'd snap out of whatever it was that was wrong with you and help me name our child…" Sukai said quietly, looking down at our beautiful baby girl.

_ "__Then let's name her…"_


	19. Chapter 19

Rogue's P.O.V

Later that day…

I ran after Frosch quickly, searching for Sukai. After the dragons had all disappeared, Natsu told us that he destroyed the Eclipse Gate, which meant that Sukai would have finished the fight between her and my future self. I had to find Sukai, I needed to make sure she was safe, alive and above all else, not afraid of me.

"Rogue! Fro found Sukai…!" Frosch called while flying over to a spot filled with debris from an obviously large building. Worry flooded through me as I saw one of Sukai's delicate arms trapped under a rock, making me instantly go over to the spot and start moving the rocks, Frosch helping by moving the rocks he could lift.

"Sukai, hey are you still alive?" I asked worriedly, pulling a large rock away and seeing Sukai's exhausted but happy face.

"I'm so glad you found me…I was stuck" she murmured while I lifted her up into my lap, cradling her delicate body to my chest and kissing her, making her kiss me back and wrap her arms around my neck.

"I can see that, though you'd better not make a habit of worrying me" I muttered, resting my forehead against hers and making her smile tiredly.

"I can't promise anything but I can try" she said while I nodded, kissing the mark on her neck to show her that I was happy.

"Did you see her?" Sukai asked softly, making me frown slightly in confusion.

"The baby that my future self was holding…our future baby" Sukai said softly, making me blink in realisation and frown, also realising that I hadn't seen the baby.

"No, I'm afraid I missed my chance to look at her" I said quietly as Sukai nodded slightly, obviously not wanting to move too much, not that I blame her.

"In a year and a half's time, we'll have a little baby girl with charcoal black hair and silver grey eyes" Sukai whispered, slowly drifting to sleep in my arms while Frosch landed on my shoulder.

"Is Sukai alright?" Frosch asked curiously while I nodded, standing up and making sure my hold on Sukai was firm, but not painful to her.

"Sukai is definitely fine, she just needs some rest. That's all" I explained, making Frosch nod and smile.

"Fro think so too!" Frosch said as I walked back towards everyone else, knowing it was now a fair distance to walk.


	20. Chapter 20

Sukai's P.O.V

Night of the ball…

I smiled as I stood in front of a full length mirror, I was wearing a beautiful white dress with a low V-line cut which showed a decent amount of my chest and that had see-through ice blue sleeves, the dress went down to my feet in length and clung to my figure in all the right ways.

My ice blue hair was left down but it was wavy and had an ice-like tiara woven into it by Juvia who I had thanked thoroughly for the beautiful design. It had been the girls that made me look like this tonight, after the battle with the dragons and future Rogue it had gotten out that Rogue and I were together and now people were making a fairly big deal out of it, though I can't complain, it's a good thing since I don't have to argue with anyone about the relationship.

"Sukai-chan, are you ready? Juvia would like to see how Rogue-kun reacts" Juvia said while I turned to her, smiling.

"I'm ready, sorry if I took too long" I said while walking over to her, my silver heels clicking against the ground faintly with each step I took, making Juvia squeal; surprisingly we got along very well but that was alright, I had another friend besides Gajeel and Levy.

"Juvia thinks that Sukai looks beautiful and that Rogue-kun is a very lucky man" Juvia said while taking my hand, leading me out of the changing rooms.

"Thanks Juvia, I hope Gray compliments you on your appearance, you look amazing" I smiled, speaking truthfully, Juvia really did look amazing and she'd want to after all the effort she put into making herself look good.

"Ah look, Juvia can see Sting-kun and Rogue-kun with Frosch and Lector" Juvia said while I blushed, in my opinion Rogue looked pretty good in his suit.

"Rogue-kun! Sting-kun!" Juvia called while she pulled me over to them, catching their attention.

"S-Sukai?" Rogue stuttered, his face turning red while he looked me up and down, his gaze landing on my chest, making me blush in embarrassment.

"Hey, you clean up pretty good Sukai" Sting said, grinning as he looked me up and down once.

"Thank you Sting, you aren't a bad guy after all" I said, making him laugh and rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I mean when I first met you" he said while I shook my head, smiling.

"I'm pretty sure I should be apologizing…I did freeze you" I said, making him nod.

"That's true but hell, even I gotta admit your magic was pretty damn cool when I first saw it" he said while I laughed quietly, agreeing with him. Juvia smiled and tugged on my hand, gaining my attention as I looked at her, seeing her point towards Master Makarov.

"Master has called everyone, we have to go Sukai" Juvia said while I nodded, turning back to the boys.

"Hopefully I'll see you two later tonight, have a good night" I smiled, kissing Rogue's cheek before turning and following after Juvia who had already begun to make her way through the crowd and towards Gray who was discreetly looking around and making me giggle, he might not want to admit it but I knew he liked Juvia more than he let on.


	21. Chapter 21

Rogue's P.O.V

A few hours later…

I let out a quiet sigh of relief when I saw Sukai standing on a balcony, leaning on the rails as she looked up at the sky. I used my shadows to form behind her and wrapped my arms around her delicate waist, resting my chin on her shoulder and smiling when she leaned into my arms.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked quietly, feeling her nod her head against my chest.

"Good" I murmured, kissing her mark faintly and earning a quiet gasp from her.

"What are you doing?" she murmured as I continued to kiss the mark on her neck, finding that it kept me busy and even better, it made her feel good.

"Showing you how much I love you" I murmured, trailing the kisses up her neck and along her jaw, making my way to her lips as she turned her head to face me.

"Oh really? That's a pretty dangerous way of doing it, we could end up doing something that isn't suitable for a balcony" she murmured, smiling faintly as I kissed her, moving my lips against hers slowly, relishing in the time I could spend with her alone out here.

"Not really, if we end up doing that then I'll take us to my room, somewhere no one would find us, until tomorrow morning that is" I said, making her giggle and turn her head forward again, looking up at the stars.

"Tempting…very tempting" she murmured, making me sigh and hold her close.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, looking up at the sky to see if I could figure out just what had captured her attention.

"No…I was just thinking, in a year and a half, we'll be parents…I know we weren't supposed to know about this but…I'm glad I know" she murmured softly while I nodded.

"True. I'm wondering though, do you not want a child Sukai? You just seem so hesitant with the idea that you'll be a mum in a year and a half" I muttered, making her turn and bury her head into my chest, her body shaking very faintly, telling me she was crying.

"I'm just…I'm worried Rogue, what if all this comes true?" she whispered, gripping onto my shirt tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"It won't" I muttered, my arms going around her waist instantly, holding her against my chest protectively.

"I won't let the shadows win Sukai…you mean too much to me" I mumbled, kissing the top of her head and wishing that this thing with my future self had never happened, that way I wouldn't have had to see Sukai's tears.

"Rogue…" Sukai whispered, sounding vulnerable and scared, two things I had never wanted to hear from her.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, playing with a strand of her beautiful ice blue hair and twirling it around my finger.

"I love you…" she said softly while I looked down at her, seeing her tear-stained and smiling face, making me frown and use my thumbs to get rid of any trace of the tears she had shed.

"I love you too Sukai" I said quietly, making sure that it was for her ears only, making this moment a special moment in my eyes and hopefully in hers too.

"Tonight, can I sleep beside you?" she asked quietly, looking away with red cheeks and making me chuckle quietly.

"Of course you can Sukai, you're my mate. I'll do anything for you" I said which made her smile and look back at me.

"I'm glad…I don't think I'd be able to sleep very well without you by my side" she murmured, gently pulling my head down to hers in a kiss.


End file.
